And We'll Love the Baby
by Whodunat
Summary: A little scene that fans will most likely never see on the show, but after last week I wanted to dish out some happiness.


It's a cool spring evening when Raylan makes his way back to University of Kentucky Medical Center. He nervously fidgets with the I.D. bracelet one his wrist as he makes his way down the lobby to the elevators. He presses the button to the third floor, and though it's been five hours he's still feeling the adrenaline from what he just witnessed. He quietly enters Winona's hospital room fully expecting her to be resting, but is surprised to see that she's still wide awake.

"Hey." He says questionably as he walks over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey."

"I thought you were gonna try to get some rest."

"Well, I was but somebody here had another idea." She says while lightly rubbing the back of their newborn son.

The baby squirms in response and begins to turn an angry shade of red before Winona sits up and rocks him a bit until he settles back down. "It's alright Punkin'."

"Look at that, you're good at this already." Raylan says.

She gives him a little grin, "Well, I am an aunt so I have done this once or twice before Raylan. Anyway, I don't know if I'd call myself good. I've just been using the time to learn what he likes and what he doesn't."

"And what have you learned about him so far?"

"Well, I've just learned that he likes his back patted instead of rubbed."

"So, I've noticed."

"And, he likes to be held like a football when he's eatin'. It's so sweet he snorts like a little piglet."

"Anything else, I should know about him?"

"You see this little scratch above his eye? He did that when the nurse came to check on him. Seems he's got a bit of a temper."

"I take it that's what these mittens are for? Not much of a fashion statement is it?"

"Gayle says she'll clip them when I get him home tomorrow. I'm too nervous to try."

She hands the baby over to Raylan who's a little clumsy but still comfortable enough holding the infant.

He takes a moment and stares at his son and can't help but notice Winona's blue eyes staring up at him from the tiny face. But the head of dark hair that surprised them both is all his doing.

"So, we gonna decide on a name before we leave the hospital?" he asked.

"We?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot. And you weren't wrong; I might actually let you name him Jiffy Pop after everything you've just gone through. J.P. Givens has a nice ring to it."

"I don't think I can do that too him, although he is cute enough to pull it off." She says while smoothing the baby's hair. "I was thinkin' of namin' him Eric after my granddaddy."

"Eric?"

"Yeah, but with a C instead of a K."

"Eric. Eric Givens…. Ricky Givens. I may be able to get used to that."

"I was thinking about Wyatt as a middle name."

Raylan looks up from the baby to her with surprise and a bit of confusion on his face, "Really?"

"Believe it or not I do listen to you from time to time Raylan."

"I'm happy to hear it." He says as he lays the baby's head on his shoulder. "But, I was thinkin' maybe Arthur."

Winona lets out a big yawn, "I think Art would really appreciate that a lot."

"I think it's the least I can do after everything he's done for me."

"So, Eric Wyatt Arthur Givens it is?"

"Wait a minute, wouldn't it be Eric Arthur Wyatt Givens? I thought the agreement was that you picked the first name not the first two names?"

"I didn't pick the first two names; I picked the first name and first middle name. Eric Wyatt just rolls better than Eric Arthur. And besides he gets your last name by default."

"I guess."He says, figuring it's best to just let it go. "Not as though he'll be usin' his middle names much anyway."

He slowly gets up from the side of the bed to go sit in the recliner that he'd taken a liking to while Winona was in labor. Raylan can't help but be tickled by the reaction this gets from his son."

"It's ok fella, we're sittin' right back down." He remembers to pat his back and gently kisses his head. "He's a little small don't you think?"

"I can't say that I agree with that." She says as she smiles at the sight of them together, though struggling to keep her eyes open. "Cause he sure as hell felt a lot bigger comin' out."

"Well you were amazing. I know I couldn't a done it."

"That would have been a sight. But he was definitely worth it though."

"Yeah, he is."


End file.
